


She Liked Going To The Beach

by TheDesertedTraveller



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Lesbian, Love Poems, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Prose Poem, Sad, Sapphic, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDesertedTraveller/pseuds/TheDesertedTraveller
Summary: That's it? Yeah.This is the first... thing... I have ever posted here. I used to write fanfiction and original stories on different websites (mainly the ones from my country). I want to post some of my original stuff here, but I'll see. Take this one as a test of how this even works.So, the poem, if it even qualifies as that. It can be up to individuals' personal interpretation wheater or not these are both women. I made them to be, but I'll leave it open to you. I wrote this a few years ago when I still used to identify as a woman. I had a crush on one of my dearest friends and this is the result of unrequited love.I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.P.S.: Obligatory "English is not my first language, sorry if I made any mistakes"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	She Liked Going To The Beach

She liked going to the beach.  
She dragged me everywhere, but the beach was her favourite. I could feel the calmness she felt whilst walking on the sand. Her toes were covered in little grains. Every now and then she shifted hands in which she held her shoes, at least until I took them from her. She never admitted it, but she did appreciate my help.  
Most of the time we were alone. At least it felt like we were. Her laughter filled my ears. She could tell stories like no other. Even the dumbest work occasion seemed interesting. I heard a lot about complaining custumers and bitchy bosses. “I have no idea, why I cannot keep a job?!” is a sentence I used to hear a lot. I explained, that she might be too stubborn from time to time. That just sparked a new fit of laughter.  
She had a habit of running into the fresh forming foam. Usually, it was followed by screams of: “Holy shit, that’s cold!” The warm colours of sunsets were always bouncing off her beautiful frame. My heart fluttered when she gave me that smile, the one that told me I am the only one for her.

The sun has set. The air is cold. My bare toes are freezing as the tide covers them. I pull my knees closer to my chest and wrap my arms around them. Deafening silence surrounds me. I cannot even hear the waves crashing against the cliffs.  
It has been years. I have forgotten how many. It has been a lifetime since I’ve seen your face. I cannot remember the sound of your voice. I can’t recall your smile, your laughter, your figure, your way of walking…

But I know that you liked going to the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it? Yeah.  
> This is the first... thing... I have ever posted here. I used to write fanfiction and original stories on different websites (mainly the ones from my country). I want to post some of my original stuff here, but I'll see. Take this one as a test of how this even works.  
> So, the poem, if it even qualifies as that. It can be up to individuals' personal interpretation wheater or not these are both women. I made them to be, but I'll leave it open to you. I wrote this a few years ago when I still used to identify as a woman. I had a crush on one of my dearest friends and this is the result of unrequited love.  
> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.  
> P.S.: Obligatory "English is not my first language, sorry if I made any mistakes"


End file.
